<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Меньшее зло by dunkelgrau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884202">Меньшее зло</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau'>dunkelgrau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exorcisms, M/M, Religion, Thomas Is A Shipper, Vampires, White Court of Vampires, italian swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычное для частного детектива дело: хмурый заказчик просит найти пропавшую родственницу. В принципе, ничего сложного, особенно если частный детектив — практикующий волшебник. Только вот мистеру Гарри Дрездену однозначно на роду написано не искать лёгких путей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Dresden/Johnny Marcone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Меньшее зло</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Знаете, есть универсальные фразы, которыми можно закончить любой рассказ. В сказках это обычно: «Жили они долго и счастливо». В сказках, которые мог бы рассказать я, это было бы: «Больше их никто не видел». Но у меня всегда складывается впечатление, что начало у всех историй, которые со мной происходят, тоже всегда одно и то же.</p><p>«Я сразу знал, что ничем хорошим это не закончится».</p><p>Отметим для протокола: вампиры Белого Двора в каком-то смысле всегда нравились мне чуть больше всех остальных. Быть может, дело было в том, что они не командовали мертвецами, как их родня из Чёрного Двора, и не пили кровь, как Красные. Белые питались эмоциями и чувствами людей — и, в принципе, были ничуть не слабее других вампиров по части смертоносности. Но, когда у тебя в союзниках самая сногсшибательная и властная из инкубов из правящего Белыми клана Рэйф, а суккуб из того же клана — твой единокровный брат, как-то поневоле учишься толерантности.</p><p>Всё это, к счастью, никогда не мешало мне оставаться непредвзятым. То есть, ненавидеть этих тварей наравне со всеми остальными. Особенно если эти твари в лице моего брата решали исключительно в своём стиле помогать моему расследованию.</p><p>Поймите меня правильно, я всё-таки частный детектив и работаю за деньги, так что периодически мне приходится отрываться от личных чародейских изысканий и рыскать по Чикаго, решая чьи-то проблемы. Я не полный идиот, чтобы отказываться от поддержки и подстраховки, так что помощь Томаса с его способностями очень часто приходилась кстати. То, что у моего брата периодически проявлялись ещё и замашками демона-соблазнителя, можно было считать побочным эффектом его природы: вампиры клана Рэйф питались похотью, что по сравнению с насыщавшимися страхом Мальвора было ещё не так уж плохо. К тому же, Томас искренне заботился о моём благополучии, как это может делать только брат.</p><p>И бесил так, как может бесить только очень близкий человек.</p><p>— И это, по-твоему, «дресс-код»?! — повторил я в который уже раз за вечер, сердито взмахивая надкусанным ломтём пиццы. Мой пёс Мыш совсем по-человечески устало вздохнул из угла у очага. — Ты сразу сказать не мог?!</p><p>— Тебе же в любом случае надо попасть в этот клуб, — терпеливо сказал Томас. — Не думаю, что это станет для тебя такой уж проблемой.</p><p>С его ангельским взором и непослушными кудрями он мог бы смело проситься к Боттичелли в натурщики. Вот только я подозревал, что это существо неземной красоты в тот самый момент искренне сдерживалось, чтобы не заржать над бедным непонятым мной.</p><p>Дело, которое поручил мне мрачно выглядевший и чем-то напомнивший мне седую швабру заказчик, требовало отыскать и вернуть в мир нормальных людей пропавшую девушку. Впрочем, её и девушкой-то можно было назвать с натяжкой; судя по фотографии, это было затюканное существо лет шестнадцати. Деньги заказчик обещал приличные, сразу оставил задаток и очень просил сообщить, если найдётся зацепка. Если говорить откровенно, зацепки у меня были, и очередной след привёл меня к дверям нового чикагского ночного клуба. </p><p>Заведение было сравнительно неприметным, носило неброское имя «Монохром» и, увы и ах, не принадлежало никому из моих знакомых. Если бы это был клуб вампиров, Томас бы провёл меня внутрь без проблем. Принадлежи клуб местному мафиозному дону, «Джентльмену» Джонни Марконе, у меня бы вообще по умолчанию был туда пожизненный доступ VIP-клиента с какими-нибудь дикими бонусами в комплекте. Марконе как-то раз недвусмысленно дал понять, что ему проще раскрыть передо мной все двери, чем потом ремонтировать здания после пожара. Что тут скажешь: умный человек…</p><p>Томас пару дней назад выкроил время и заскочил в «Монохром», разведать обстановку. К его вящему веселью, клуб оказался, как бы это помягче сказать… тематическим. Когда я попытался расспросить его поподробнее, Томас только отмахнулся и безапелляционно заявил, что для доступа в это место мне всего-навсего необходимо экипироваться соответственно дресс-коду.</p><p>— Никаких блёсток, колготок и кожи на заклёпках, — поспешил успокоить меня он. — Оденься в чёрное и обтягивающее, подкрась глаза — и они только рады будут…</p><p>Что именно за «они» будут рады, я выяснять не стал. Кидаться в брата принесённой им пиццей, впрочем, тоже. Но попытка вообразить самого себя в качестве духовного последователя солиста Depeche Mode в любом случае провалилась — и, согласитесь, это чего-то, да стоит от человека, который видел битву фей.</p><p>— Томас, — угрожающе жуя, пробубнил я. — Я терпеть не могу, когда мне в глаз чем-то тыкают. Как ты предлагаешь мне красить глаза? Под наркозом?!</p><p>— Я помогу, — как ни в чём не бывало сказал этот змей.</p><p>Я примерно мог представить себе его помощь. И с «дресс-кодом», и с подводкой. С каждой секундой эта идея всё больше грозила действительно закончиться наркозом. Причём, зная моего брата, я мог точно сказать: очнулся бы я однозначно в виниловых штанах и футболке «сеточкой». И с парой татуировок, если удача от меня отвернётся окончательно.</p><p>Я скрипнул зубами, взвешивая все варианты развития событий.</p><p>— Нет уж. Сам как-нибудь справлюсь.</p><p>Томас не выдержал и совершенно неэлегантно всхрюкнул.<br/>
Так и знал, что этот гад в душе надо мной потешался.</p><p> </p><p>Шёл одиннадцатый час вечера, когда злой, взъерошенный и накрашенный я притопал к дверям клуба, уже морально готовясь к конфликту с местным вышибалой. Надо было быть отчаянно смелым человеком, чтобы пустить к большому количеству людей существо, которое выглядело, как я в тот вечер — особенно с поправкой на то, что я наотрез отказался оставлять дома мой расписанный защитными заклинаниями плащ или волшебный посох…</p><p>Вышибала посмотрел на меня… странно. Но почему-то пропустил без вопросов, что, на мой взгляд, было куда необычней, чем угрюмый высоченный охламон в траченном жизнью кожаном плаще и с резной палкой наперевес.</p><p>— Гардероб налево, — со слабой надеждой в голосе сказал вышибала мне вслед.</p><p>— Это его проблемы, — пробормотал я, поудобнее перехватывая посох и шагая в подсвеченную ультрафиолетом и стробоскопами тьму клуба.</p><p>«Монохром», как показала практика, оказался тематическим именно в том смысле, на который намекало его название. Стекло, пластик, полированные плиты пола — всё здесь было чёрно-белым. Электронная музыка, звучавшая из закреплённых под потолком динамиков, на секунду заикнулась, когда я зашёл внутрь, реагируя на мою магию, но этого никто не заметил. Кипевшая здесь толпа, преимущественно чёрная по расцветке, была не настолько плотной, так что я мог пройти через зал, никого не побеспокоив.</p><p>Где-то на этом этапе я начал понимать, почему у вышибалы не было вопросов к моему посоху: собравшаяся здесь публика была, мягко говоря… изобретательной. Здесь бы однозначно понравилось фейри — среди наряженных и раскрашенных в чёрное и белое людей они уже не выглядели бы необычными. Мимо меня, чётко держа курс на барную стойку, протанцевали две девушки — одна в ослепительно белом фраке, другая с закреплёнными в светлых волосах чёрными рожками, похожими на оленьи. Неподалёку вдохновенно курил в потолок осыпанный серебристыми блёстками юноша с венком чёрных цветов на голове. У пустовавшей в этот вечер сцены за одним из столиков заливисто хохотала дама с длинными волосами настолько чистого белого цвета, что её можно было бы принять за какую-нибудь фрейлину Мэб из Арктис Тора.</p><p>Мне пришлось посторониться, чтобы пропустить какого-то типа, который уверенным шагом ленивого хозяина джунглей дрейфовал от бара к лестнице на второй ярус клуба. Проходя мимо, человек на секунду застыл — и внезапно сделал шаг в сторону, разворачиваясь ко мне всем корпусом, так, словно вставал на границе между мной и всем остальным миром. Я невольно сжал посох в руке от того, каким ненавязчиво угрожающим оказалось это движение.</p><p>Он был слишком заметен на фоне толпы. Наверное, дело было в том, что его вариант местного «дресс-кода» был всего лишь переведённой в негатив версией обычной офисной одежды. Слепяще-белый в ультрафиолете костюм-тройка, от которого остались только брюки и жилетка. Чёрная рубашка с небрежно закатанными рукавами. Висящий на шее развязанный белый галстук. Разумеется, здесь были и другие люди в белом, но ни на ком из них этот цвет не смотрелся настолько… контрастно. Словно стандартный деловой стиль одежды встряхнули и вывернули наизнанку.</p><p>
  <i>Оденься в чёрное и обтягивающее, подкрась глаза — и они только рады будут…</i>
</p><p>Чёрное: в комплекте. Обтягивающее: с натяжкой, но ставим галочку. Глаза…</p><p>Лучше бы я не смотрел в эти глаза.</p><p>— Мистер Дрезден, — с едва уловимым насмешливым удивлением проговорил «Джентльмен» Джонни Марконе, лениво покачивая в руке сферический бокал с чем-то прозрачным. — Не ожидал вас здесь встретить.</p><p>— Марконе, — пустым голосом констатировал я, потому что надо было хоть что-то сказать.</p><p>Нельзя заглянуть в душу человека второй раз. Много лет назад я уже смотрел ему в глаза, видел, что Джон Марконе собой представляет, и никогда бы не подумал, что смогу увидеть… больше. Потому что… Ад и его колокола, я не мог найти названия тому, что видел в тот момент. Людям с таким цветом глаз, как у Джентльмена Джонни, следовало законодательно запретить появляться на публике в подводке. В этом не было ничего женственного, что ещё сильнее выделяло его из местного андрогинного месива типажей и лиц. Настолько светлые и холодные зелёные глаза, как у Марконе, будучи подведёнными тонкой чёрной линией, переставали казаться человеческими. Блики ультрафиолета в них смотрелись отражением луны в глазах какого-нибудь крупного хищника.</p><p>Интересно, подумал я, а какой эффект в таком освещении у моих…</p><p>Так, лишняя мысль.</p><p>Стоит сказать, что только тогда до меня дошло, что Марконе рассматривал меня так же пристально, как и я его. Я оскалился:</p><p>— Подумать только, в кои-то веки — взаимное чувство! — Марконе моргнул, словно очнувшись от собственных мыслей, и я доверительно сообщил, не дожидаясь ответных ремарок: — Я тоже не ожидал тебя тут увидеть, ублюдочный ты мафиози.</p><p>— Боюсь, я здесь не в этом качестве, мистер Дрезден, — слабо улыбнулся Марконе.</p><p>Оскал сам собой сполз с моего лица, и я мрачно резюмировал:</p><p>— Ты тут как Барон Чикаго.</p><p>Этот тип, как бы противна ни была мне эта мысль, был хозяином Чикаго более чем в одном смысле слова. Да, он держал за ошейник всю местную преступность, но не это было основным фактором, с которым мне приходилось считаться. Джентльмен Джонни был, пожалуй, единственным на моей памяти простым смертным, которого и фейри, и Белый Совет, и даже Белый Двор вампиров признали, как Барона — ни от кого не зависящую власть, которая должна была держать под контролем любые нарушения догм и законов, принятых в волшебном мире.</p><p>В каком-то смысле, я, как волшебник Белого Совета, был достаточно опасным существом, подпадавшим под его юрисдикцию, как Барона. Но чёрта с два я бы признал над собой его контроль.</p><p>Мафиозный дон молча отсалютовал мне своим бокалом. Со стороны жест мог выглядеть дружественным и расслабленным, но будь я трижды проклят, если Марконе на самом деле не был до предела собран. Пожалуй, этот его постоянный, непробиваемый самоконтроль всегда бесил меня сильнее всего остального. Я уже хотел съязвить что-нибудь, когда Марконе шагнул ближе и, не прекращая улыбаться и понизив голос, словно озвучивая какой-нибудь скабрезный анекдот, сказал:</p><p>— С момента открытия этого клуба пропало шестеро подростков.</p><p><i>Звёзды и камни.</i> Шестеро.</p><p>— Пятерых уже нашли мёртвыми, — прежним вежливым и приятным голосом говорил Марконе. — И, мистер Дрезден, если вас не затруднит — сделайте вид, что я сейчас сказал какую-нибудь глупость. Если вы будете слушать меня с серьёзным и сосредоточенным выражением лица, это будет бросаться в глаза.</p><p>— С чего бы… — попытался возмутиться я.</p><p>— В вас почти семь футов роста, мистер Дрезден, — оборвал мои возражения Марконе. — Поверьте мне на слово: вы заметны. На вас смотрят. И, осмелюсь предположить, многие здесь знают вас в лицо.</p><p>Из всех контраргументов, которые шли мне на ум, самым убедительным был тот, что Марконе тоже был заметен и узнаваем. И — да, на него смотрели. Некоторые с ужасом и отвращением, некоторые с любопытством, некоторые с оценивающим интересом во взгляде. Но никаких претензий к его балансирующему на грани беспечности образу здесь возникнуть не могло. В конце концов, мафиози тоже иногда ходят в клубы не по своим мафиозным делам, а просто чтобы расслабиться, выпить бокальчик горючей жидкости, поболтать с волшебниками…</p><p>Ну да, ну да.</p><p>— Если ты решил меня втянуть в какие-то свои разборки… — начал я.</p><p>Того, что последовало за моей репликой, я не ожидал. Марконе со вздохом закатил глаза, пробормотал что-то про Иисуса, Марию и Иосифа, опрокинул в себя содержимое своего бокала и посмотрел на меня, как на идиота. Которым я себя моментально почувствовал. Видимо, это было так заметно, что Марконе позволил себе усмехнуться:</p><p>— Зафиксируйте выражение лица, мистер Дрезден.</p><p>— Обязательно, — буркнул я. И, как настоящий взрослый человек, почти вежливо сказал: — Если есть, что рассказать — рассказывай.</p><p>У меня создалось впечатление, что ту долю секунды, которую Марконе промедлил с ответом, он прикидывал, надо ли ему заблаговременно взять ещё чего-нибудь выпить. Желательно покрепче.</p><p>— Идёмте, — кивнул он на лестницу на верхний ярус. — Там тише и меньше людей.</p><p>— И кучка твоих телохранителей? — насмешливо фыркнул я.</p><p>— Вас может это удивить, мистер Дрезден, но я не всегда хожу под охраной, — сухо уведомил меня Марконе.</p><p>Мне пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не выдать что-нибудь саркастичное на тему того, как предусмотрительно и нормально для не самого незаметного и мирного жителя Чикаго шляться по сомнительным местам без огневой поддержки. Остановило меня только две вещи. Во-первых, я слишком хорошо помнил, как Марконе стреляет и обращается с ножами. Во-вторых… кхм. Вслух беспокоиться за здоровье мафиози, да ещё в выражениях, которые пристало употреблять какой-нибудь сварливой тётушке — это было… противоестественно, что ли. Я в зародыше задавил желание глупо пошутить на тему того, что мы наконец-то собирались остаться наедине; от самой мысли на душе становилось как-то неуютно. Как будто я воспользовался служебный положением, чтобы…</p><p>Так. Ещё одна совершенно ненужная мысль.</p><p>— Вас не удивила та информация, которую я вам озвучил, — продолжал говорить Марконе, пока я угрюмо топал по лестнице за ним следом. — И вы… не кажетесь мне человеком, который просто так зашёл бы в этот клуб, мистер Дрезден…</p><p>— Я не обсуждаю данные о расследованиях с преступными элементами, — окрысился я.</p><p>— Я так и подумал.</p><p>С-скотина.</p><p>— Возраст пропавших варьируется от четырнадцати до шестнадцати, — словно не замечая моего свирепого сопения, сказал Марконе, уверенно заходя в отгороженный тяжёлыми шторами альков и усаживаясь в пугающе квадратное чёрное кресло.</p><p>Второе кресло, практически такое же страшно геометрическое, стояло напротив, и я не стал ждать приглашения присесть. Мебельный монстр оказался мягким и неожиданно удобным, но настолько низким, что сидеть мне пришлось в практически полулежачем положении. Марконе пустым взглядом смерил мои торчащие на половину алькова ноги и продолжил мысль:</p><p>— Насколько я знаю, все эти… дети в какой-то момент сбежали из-под опеки. Или из детских домов, или от приёмных родителей. Ни один из них не жил в нормальной семье, мистер Дрезден.</p><p>— Их не сразу начинали искать, — мрачно резюмировал я, отгоняя невольные воспоминания о собственном детстве.</p><p>— Именно, — кивнул Макроне. Он уже не трудился прикидываться расслабляющимся бизнесменом; его светлые глаза смотрели прямо и жёстко. — Думаю, в вашей практике были случаи поиска сбежавших из-под опеки детей, и вы понимаете, о чём речь…</p><p>Я уже собирался огрызнуться, когда до меня с запозданием дошло, что Марконе <i>не знал.</i> Он мог быть осведомлён на предмет официальной части моей биографии, знать, как я сколотил себе карьеру частного детектива, но он банально был не в курсе того, что я убил собственного опекуна. Я сжёг магистра ДюМорна. Это был единственный случай, когда я сознательно убил человека при помощи магии. Последствия мне пришлось расхлёбывать несколько долгих лет — меня едва не казнили, в конце-то концов… Но я помнил тот пожар до сих пор, как будто он произошёл вчера. Помнил ужас. Боль. И удовлетворение от того, что <i>эта тварь наконец сдохла.</i></p><p>Марконе не мог знать, что, обращаясь ко мне как к эксперту по сбежавшим подросткам, тыкал в болевую точку.</p><p>— Стоп, — оборвал я собственную мысль. — Они точно <i>все</i> были под опекой? Даже последний пропавший?</p><p>— Не вижу причин вас дезинформировать, мистер Дрезден. Девушка, которую пока не нашли, Мириам Ласситер, тоже сбежала из приёмной семьи.</p><p>Я досадливо поморщился, вспоминая оставившего мне задаток типа. Насколько я его запомнил, он производил впечатление сердитого преподавателя классической литературы. Такие обычно бывают резкими только на словах. Мне казалось, что он действительно желал девушке добра; это плохо согласовывалось с моими представлениями о приёмных семьях.</p><p>— Её ищет опекун, — неохотно сказал я. — Я навёл справки и вышел на этот клуб.</p><p>— Вот оно что, — задумчиво протянул Марконе. — Что ж, мистер Дрезден, мы с вами… удачно совпали в методах. Мне тоже показалось, что стоит проверить всё лично.</p><p>Ну, допустим, у меня не было других вариантов, кроме как проверять всё самому, но я решил ради разнообразия не возражать.</p><p>— Клубом владеет частная компания, — сказал я, безуспешно пытаясь сесть поровнее. — Обычные люди, никаких «ниточек» к вампирам или фейри… Ты не заметил никого странного в местной публике?</p><p>Марконе выразительно на меня посмотрел. Очень выразительно. С учётом подведённых глаз впечатление усиливалось в разы.</p><p>— Ладно, проехали, — буркнул я, некстати вспоминая, как выгляжу сам.</p><p>— Вся местная публика… достаточно специфична, — корректно сформулировал Марконе. — Но меня насторожил другой факт, мистер Дрезден. То, что здесь <i>вообще есть</i> публика, притом в таком количестве. У клуба не было рекламы. Он существует меньше месяца. Но, тем не менее…</p><p>— …люди сюда ходят, — закончил за него я. — Поди, наводил справки на предмет конкуренции?</p><p>— Согласитесь, мистер Дрезден, это иногда полезно.</p><p>— Кстати, я специально проверил. Здесь никогда не было никакого языческого капища, заброшенного склепа или ещё какой-нибудь дряни. Даже энергетические потоки не сходятся, и… Что я сказал смешного?!</p><p>Марконе покачал головой, рассматривая меня, как какую-нибудь забавную старинную шарманку, которая внезапно начала играть мотивчик из репертуара Pink Floyd.</p><p>— Я иногда забываю о том, что вы волшебник, мистер Дрезден, — сказал он. — Вы проверяете какие-то сложные для моего понимания факторы, не обращая внимания на то, что заметит простой смертный.</p><p>— Это ты-то — простой смертный?!</p><p>— Сочту за комплимент, мистер Дрезден. Я запросил по своим каналам планы этого здания — и планы реконструкции, проведённой в момент перестройки для открытия клуба, — мягко проговорил он. — По факту выходит, что в «Монохроме» в полтора раза меньше помещений, чем было в исходных чертежах.</p><p> </p><p>Откровенно говоря, Марконе открытым текстом мне сказал, что не видел ничего перспективного в том, чтобы без прикрытия соваться в отсутствующие на чертежах коридоры. Это прозвучало до смешного похоже на те реплики, которые обычно выдавала сержант Мёрфи. Впрочем, логика Марконе соответствовала полицейской логике и дальше; мафиози долго и оценивающе смотрел на меня, после чего выдал:</p><p>— Ваше присутствие, мистер Дрезден, несколько облегчает ситуацию.</p><p>— В смысле? — не понял я.</p><p>— Вы эквивалентны по разрушительной силе взводу моих людей, — без иронии в голосе пояснил Марконе. — Если вы согласны обеспечивать огневую поддержку, я готов, в свою очередь, поделиться информацией.</p><p>— В смыс…</p><p>— В смысле, я проведу вас во внутренние помещения. «Монохром» построен внутри типового здания, как и одно из… моих заведений. Я помню расположение комнат.</p><p>— Ну, если ты так ставишь вопрос… — пробормотал я. — По крайней мере, надеюсь, никакой гадости типа выстрела в спину мне ожидать не надо?</p><p>Марконе терпеливо вздохнул и молча на меня посмотрел. Даже не как на идиота. Хотя, может быть, он всегда так на меня смотрел, просто сейчас эта проклятая подводка давала акцент на глаза, заставляя меня замечать их выражение…</p><p>— Я просто спросил, — буркнул я. — Веди.</p><p>Кто бы ни прорабатывал дизайн интерьеров «Монохрома», оформлять служебные помещения его не пустили. Марконе уверенно шёл рядом, негромко подсказывая, где свернуть. Одну из дверей нам пришлось взламывать; я честно хотел проплавить дырку в замке, но Марконе отодвинул меня в сторону, пояснив, что до карьеры успешного и уважаемого обществом мафиози успел усвоить, как работать с отмычками. Я, ради разнообразия, решил не мериться с ним сарказмом — тем более, что дверь он вскрыл и правда быстро.</p><p>— Расскажите мне про заказчика, — попросил Марконе, когда мы спустились на ярус ниже основных помещений клуба.</p><p>Здесь было пыльно и сыро, как во всех старых подвалах. Разве что крысами и плесенью почти не пахло. Я на всякий случай пробормотал заклинание, сканируя коридор, в котором мы были, на предмет ловушек и враждебного колдовства; поисковый импульс вернулся без отклика.</p><p>— Заказчика… — задумчиво повторил я. — Да обычный заказчик. Представился родным дядей пропавшей девочки, выдал задаток, очень просил держать его в курсе. Чисто внешне — тощий мужик за пятьдесят, хмурый, но не злобный. Или учитель, или дирижёр.</p><p>— Откуда такая конкретика? — вопросительно вскинул брови Марконе.</p><p>— Жестикуляция… очень специфическая. — Я попытался изобразить в воздухе вычурный жест рукой, и уже на середине взмаха меня посетила мысль, которую я и озвучил: — Или тоже волшебник. Хотя магии я в нём не почувствовал.</p><p>— Он не мог экранироваться?</p><p>— Мог, конечно. Только… зачем? Если бы волшебник искал пропавшего ребёнка, он обратился бы… — Я осёкся.</p><p>— В Белый совет, — закончил за меня Марконе. — Стражем на службе которого вы и являетесь, если мне не изменяет память.</p><p>— Он не стал бы нанимать Стража, как частного детектива, — отмахнулся я. — Потом, в таком случае обычно идут к Барону города… Но ты и так полез в это дело без всяких просьб. Кстати, раз уж мы делимся информацией — что там с теми подростками, кого нашли?</p><p>У Марконе невротично дёрнулась бровь, словно он физически заставил себя не нахмуриться или не скривиться.</p><p>— Их не пытали и не удерживали силой, — сказал он. — Но у всех были следы от капельницы на руках, от аппарата искусственного дыхания в носоглотке и от дефибриллятора на груди. Как будто они умирали, но их до последнего пытались оставить в живых.</p><p>Я понимал, что ему неприятна эта тема, но молча слушал, не перебивая.</p><p>— У двоих был обнаружен разрыв сердца. У одного — обширное кровоизлияние в мозг. Оставшиеся двое просто умерли, и никто из нанятых мной экспертов не смог сказать, что послужило причиной. Им не вливали никаких ядов или экспериментальных препаратов. Их пытались реанимировать. Но они всё равно умирали, и их выбрасывали, как отработанный…</p><p>— Стой.</p><p>Марконе одновременно со мной остановился и замолчал. Я настороженно слушал отзвук голосов, доносившихся из коридора за поворотом. Сначала я решил, что мне почудилось, но теперь, когда я действительно Слушал, я мог различить слова.</p><p>— …только Белого совета нам не хватало, — говорил раздражённый мужской голос. — Ты уверена, что это был он?</p><p>— Да говорю же, что это был Дрезден! — возмущалась какая-то женщина. — Или ты знаешь другого чудика с колдовским посохом и аурой пироманьяка?!</p><p>— Я же говорил, что вы заметны, — едва слышно, не громче вдоха сказал Марконе у меня за плечом. Даже в таком тихом звуке я различил его насмешку.</p><p>Я сердито пробормотал сканирующее заклинание. Импульс вернулся с совершенно однозначным ответом.</p><p>— Я так и думал, — прошипел я.</p><p>— Поделитесь размышлениями? — с ироничной вежливостью спросил Марконе.</p><p>— Вампиры. Белый Двор. — Я негромко хмыкнул, оборачиваясь к своему спутнику. — На будущее учти — если вдруг в неизвестный клуб начинает с готовностью валить публика, тут или шалят фейри, или замешаны вампиры. И те, и другие… вызывают привыкание, скажем так.</p><p>— Мы сможем пройти мимо них? — уточнил Марконе.</p><p>— Это смотря куда нам надо.</p><p>— Там, — Марконе указал вперёд, — коридор раздваивается. Нам надо налево и в дверь рядом с распределительным щитком, если здесь его не передвинули в другое место. За дверью параллельный тоннель. Не обозначенные на плане помещения начинаются там.</p><p>Я снова вслушался. Мужчина и женщина продолжали увлечённо спорить, и без усиления слуха заклинаниями я уже не мог различить слов. Пока что нам везло: их шаги и голоса удалялись куда-то вправо.</p><p>— Попробуем, — с сомнением резюмировал я. — Представь, что ты пустое место. <i>Obscurata.</i></p><p>Мир вокруг словно затопило дымкой. Я никогда не был особенно силён в заклятиях морока, но этот вроде пока действовал, так что я решил не медлить. К чести Марконе стоит заметить, что он только пару раз недоумённо моргнул, когда мороком накрыло и его.</p><p>Коридор, в котором я слышал голоса, был пуст. Сюда практически не доносилось никаких звуков, так что наши приглушённые мороком шаги стороннему наблюдателю должны были бы показаться шорохом крыс в трубах или гудением ламп под потолком. Левое ответвление коридора оказалось неприятно длинным и буквально утыканным дверями, что с учётом наличия в непосредственной близости не слишком обрадованных моим присутствием вампиров совсем не радовало. Я наугад подёргал одну из них за ручку, но Марконе жестом остановил меня.</p><p>— Нам в конец коридора, — сказал он приглушённым иллюзией голосом.</p><p>Мы ускорили шаг. Одна из ламп над моей головой болезненно мигала через неравные промежутки времени, только добавляя мне раздражения, но мерцающая полутьма помогала нашему мороку, который я не спешил развеивать. Если меня не обманывали глаза, на стене рядом с одной из дверей действительно был распределительный щиток…</p><p>— Заперто, — резюмировал я, подёргав ручку. — Твой выход.</p><p>Никогда бы не подумал, что буду рад, что местный мафиози неплохо вскрывает замки заколкой для галстука и булавкой с лацкана пиджака. Но в жизни, знаете ли, всегда находится время для переоценки представлений о мире…</p><p>Я был так занят наблюдением за Джоном Марконе в естественной среде обитания, что пропустил момент, когда в противоположной стене открылась практически такая же дверь. Наш морок развеялся в ту секунду, когда вышедший на свет мигавшей лампы вампир в буквальном смысле натолкнулся на мой посох.</p><p>В том, что это был вампир, у меня не было никаких сомнений. Больше того, я знал, как его зовут. Александр из дома Рэйф был одним из тех, кого я видел в свите нынешнего главы Белых. Как и вся их проклятая семейка, — прости, Томас, — он выглядел примерно так, как рисует идеальных соблазнителей воображение среднестатистической домохозяйки. У Александра были светло-серые глаза, тёмные волосы до плеч, аккуратная, словно вычерченная по линейке эспаньолка и вид наследного принца какой-нибудь гордой державы. С поправкой на местный дресс-код картина была и вовсе невыносимой.</p><p>По счастью, за время житья с Томасом под одной крышей я успел выработать к фамильному очарованию Рэйфов неплохой иммунитет, в основном замешанный на инстинкте самосохранения. Я отлично знал, как такие вот роковые красавчики до последней капли выпивают жизнь из охотно отвечающих им взаимностью жертв. Неудивительно, что я тут же шарахнулся как можно дальше от него, едва не сшибив Марконе.</p><p>Тот, к слову, уже закончил с замком и как раз успел выпрямиться в полный рост, так что даже при столкновении с достаточно крупным экземпляром волшебника устоял на ногах.</p><p>— Дрезден?! — опешил Александр, когда морок окончательно рассеялся.</p><p>Ад и его колокола, если я такой знаменитый, почему я до сих пор не сказочно богат?!..</p><p>Марконе шагнул в сторону, оказываясь на линии обзора Рэйфа, и я мысленно проклял всё и оптом. Вампир, тут же переключивший внимание на более лёгкую добычу, оскалился. Я знал, с какой скоростью он мог двигаться. Я видел, какой силой обладают представители его вида. Я понимал, что у любого нормального человека не будет даже времени задуматься, как можно защищаться от чего-то настолько красивого, как вампир Белого Двора.</p><p>Практика показала, что Марконе был ненормален.</p><p>Я не успел заметить, как это произошло. Вампир метнулся вперёд, мафиози шарахнулся назад, делая быстрое движение рукой. Кажется, он успел ударить Рэйфа в горло, а потом просто отвесить ему элементарную оплеуху, которой обычного человека можно было бы оглушить на несколько секунд. Марконе не вкладывал в этот удар какую-то особенную силу. Только вот Александр взвыл и отлетел прочь, пытаясь спрятать обожжённое лицо и уползти подальше.</p><p>Вот это номер, почти безразлично подумал я.</p><p>— Ты был в курсе? — тихо спросил я, глядя на корчившегося на полу Рэйфа.</p><p>— В курсе чего, мистер Дрезден?</p><p>На секунду я покосился на Марконе. Он наблюдал за вампиром с таким настороженным интересом на лице, что я мог и не спрашивать.</p><p>— Проехали, — вздохнул я, втаскивая мафиози вслед за собой и с лязгом захлопывая дверь.</p><p>Вой вампира отсюда был почти не слышен. Я выудил из-за шиворота серебряную пентаграмму, которую всегда носил на цепочке, и шепнул слово Силы, заставляя её засветиться бледно-голубым.</p><p>— Что там говорят твои чертежи? — спросил я, не глядя на Марконе.</p><p>— Пропавшая комната ещё одним уровнем ниже.</p><p>Я кивнул и зашагал вперёд.</p><p>— Мистер Дрезден.</p><p>Настолько откровенно раздражённого тона я не слышал у Марконе, пожалуй, с тех самых пор, когда он пытался заманить меня к себе на работу. Я со вздохом остановился.</p><p>— Чего тебе?</p><p>— Тот вампир, — осторожно выбирая слова, проговорил Марконе. — Что спровоцировало такую реакцию?</p><p>— Любовь, — честно ответил я прежде, чем обдумать свои слова.</p><p>В мертвенно-голубом свете моей пентаграммы лицо Марконе выглядело совершенно окаменевшим, а глаза казались темнее, чем обычно. Я никогда не задумывался о том, что этот непонятный тип с метательными ножами в рукаве и всеми гангстерами города в кармане мог кого-то по-настоящему любить, но природа вампиров клана Рэйф говорила сама за себя.</p><p>Истинная любовь была для них самым страшным ядом. Она жгла их до костей, причиняя дикую боль. Если человек, к которому они прикасались, был кем-то любим, или сам искренне любил кого-то, вампиры обжигались. Если чувство было достаточно сильным, то даже скользнувший по коже волос ранил сильнее бритвы. Марконе владел десятком публичных домов, просчитывал все контакты с подчинёнными на несколько ходов вперёд, и будь я проклят, если понимал, откуда у этого человека в душе вообще могло возникнуть…</p><p>Ну конечно, подумал я, глядя на отблески пентаграммы в зелёных глазах.</p><p>
  <i>Аманда Беккит.</i>
</p><p>Когда-то давным-давно, кажется, пару веков назад, когда я заглянул в душу Марконе, я увидел в самом углу её холодного и стерильного пространства тщательно подавленные эмоции. Стыд. Чувство вины. Отрицание. Джонни Марконе был готов отдать что угодно за то, чтобы много лет назад предназначавшаяся ему пуля никогда не попала в десятилетнюю девочку.</p><p>Девочку звали Аманда Беккит.</p><p>Впрочем, прошедшее время было пока что неуместным в её случае. Аманда была жива. Вечно спящее во взрослеющем теле дитя, подключённое к аппаратам обеспечения жизнедеятельности. Самый страшный кошмар Марконе.</p><p>Я был в курсе, что он инсценировал её смерть, чтобы стрелявший получил более суровый приговор. Я знал, что он навещает её, читает ей книжки, говорит с ней. Я понимал, что он всё ещё ищет способ всё исправить. Джентльмен Джонни очень трепетно относился к детям, чем всегда ставил меня в тупик: осознавать, что один и тот же человек может до мокрых штанов напугать какого-нибудь гангстера, а потом пойти с благотворительным визитом в детский приют, было сложно. Я не знал, всегда ли он был таким, или только после инцидента с Амандой Беккит, но факт оставался фактом.</p><p>Только теперь до меня начало доходить, что в случае Марконе это могло быть самым чистым вариантом любви, на который тот был способен.</p><p>— Прости, сейчас я буду жестоким прагматиком, — вздохнул я, приваливаясь спиной к стене. Марконе что-то неразборчиво гмыкнул, но перебивать не стал. — Но, кажется, твоя искренняя любовь к Аманде Беккит — твоё единственное преимущество против Белого Двора. Постарайся его сохранить.</p><p>— Боюсь, я не вполне понимаю…</p><p>— Джон, — жёстко сказал я, заранее презирая себя за то, что собирался сказать, — сейчас очень важно, чтобы ты по-прежнему относился к этой девочке как к кому-то, кого ты любишь. Истинная любовь ранит вампиров. Как только ты начнёшь расценивать свои эмоции по отношению к ней, как просто ещё один вид оружия, они потеряют свои свойства.</p><p>Когда я замолк, в тоннеле стало так тихо, что я слышал отзвуки басов клубной музыки сквозь толщу бетона. Марконе молча смотрел на меня несколько долгих секунд. А потом едва слышно спросил:</p><p>— Вы именно так обо мне думаете, мистер Дрезден?</p><p>Как о человеке, который оказался способен на истинную любовь, от которой шарахались Белые вампиры? Есть такое дело. Как о стратеге, который учитывает все свои слабости и преимущества с профессиональной отстранённостью? И это тоже.</p><p>Как о странной твари, настолько привыкшей прятать свою боль и усталость, что их можно было различить только на самом дне взгляда?..</p><p>— Да, — просто ответил я.</p><p>— Vai a farti fottere, — с неожиданной злобой огрызнулся Марконе.</p><p>Я невольно шарахнулся от того непривычного яда, которым сочился каждый звук выплюнутой им фразы. Не надо было владеть итальянским, чтобы догадаться, что меня послали куда-то очень далеко и надолго. Меня не обидели и не задели слова; меня удивил сам тон. Меньше всего я ожидал, что он так на меня вызверится. Марконе какую-то долю секунды смотрел на меня совершенно ненавидящими глазами, а потом медленно выдохнул, словно выталкивая из себя все эмоции, и опустил взгляд.</p><p>— Прошу меня простить, — ровным тоном сказал он. — Вы правы, мистер Дрезден. Сейчас важно сохранить преимущество. Я учту ваши рекомендации.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, Джон, — фыркнул я, отмахиваясь от его извинений, — если тебе сейчас надо на кого-то наорать — не держи в себе…</p><p>Марконе вскинулся и уставился на меня, как на неизвестный науке вид кишечного паразита. </p><p>— Откровенно говоря, мой внутренний лингвист сейчас ликует, — честным голосом признался я, сверху вниз глядя на него,  — и просит повторить по слогам.</p><p>Марконе медленно покачал головой, не отводя от меня взгляда.</p><p>— Дрезден, — просто сказал он. Прозвучало это с такой тоской и обречённостью, словно он назвал не мою фамилию, а какой-нибудь заковыристый диагноз из области психиатрии.</p><p>— Что, — искренне расстроился я, — не будет мне ликбеза по итальянской ненормативной лексике?..</p><p>— Дрезден. Я бы сказал, что в данный момент вас ненавижу, но это не описывает весь спектр испытываемых мной эмоций.</p><p>— Джон…</p><p>— «Ненавижу» — это очень слабое и слишком однозначное слово.</p><p>— Джон.</p><p>— Если бы я вас всего-навсего ненавидел, я бы уже давно вас прирезал.</p><p>— Джон!</p><p>— …что?</p><p>— У тебя тушь размазалась.</p><p>Марконе запнулся на очередной фразе — не иначе, новой попытке подробно переосмыслить вслух все версии убийства одного отдельно взятого меня. И тихо, задумчиво спросил, возведя очи к потолку и ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:</p><p>— Santo cazzo Madre di Cristo, где же я так согрешил?..</p><p>Право, я бы над ним посмеялся, если бы сам периодически не задавался этим вопросом.</p><p> </p><p>Следующий встреченный нами вампир был мёртв.</p><p>Я видел, как вампиры могут спать или отключаться, если теряют слишком много энергии. Этому Белому уже ничем нельзя было помочь. Вся нижняя часть его лица была вымазана кровью, слишком светлой, чтобы быть человеческой, рот был разинут в беззвучном крике. Кровь засохла на его волосах, на подбородке, запеклась на ресницах. Остекленевшие глаза были белыми, как это бывает у вампиров только в случае, когда они уже до предела вымотаны и не могут продолжать притворяться обычными людьми.</p><p>Я не знал заклинания или оружия, которым можно было бы так убивать.</p><p>— Знаешь, — негромко протянул я, рассматривая труп, — я уже не очень уверен в своей исходной теории.</p><p>— В которой из них, мистер Дрезден?</p><p>Я вздохнул. Мне очень не хотелось озвучивать мысль о том, что, кажется, нам предстояло встретить что-то слегка страшнее и сильнее вампиров Белого Двора. Марконе несколько секунд переводил взгляд с меня на мёртвое тело и обратно, а потом просто раздражённо дёрнул бровью и, не дожидаясь моего ответа, кивнул на какой-то тёмный проход перед нами:</p><p>— Нам туда.</p><p>Свет в следующем помещении не горел, и мне снова пришлось выуживать из-за пазухи пентаграмму. Я поднял её повыше, чтобы хотя бы понять, где мы оказались. Голубоватый свет выхватил из темноты грязный кафельный пол, несколько использованных пакетов для физраствора, потрёпанное кресло с плюшевыми подлокотниками…</p><p>— O Dio mio, — глухо сказал Марконе за моей спиной.</p><p>Я слышал, как он нашаривает на стене рубильник, чтобы включить свет, а сам не мог перестать смотреть на то, что было видно в отсветах моей пентаграммы. Комнатушка была совсем маленькой. Кресло стояло у дальней стены, рядом с закреплённой на подставке капельницей с чем-то прозрачным. Трубка капельницы шла к тонкой, бледной руке темноволосой девушки, сидевшей в кресле.</p><p>Мириам Ласситер. Её едва можно было узнать. На фотографиях, которые мне дал её опекун, она была худенькой и неулыбчивой. Здесь же я видел не девушку, а обтянутый кожей скелет. Кажется, она спала. Тёмные волосы грязными сосульками свешивались ей на лицо, и я малодушно подумал о том, что не хотел бы увидеть её ауру.</p><p>Она выглядела мёртвой. Но, когда Марконе наконец зажёг в комнате свет, Мириам открыла глаза.</p><p>В них не было ничего человеческого.</p><p>Я не видел таких глаз ни у фейри, ни у вампиров. Они были прозрачно-лиловыми, казались кусками мутного стекла, и плескавшаяся в них сила не могла принадлежать никому из живущих и дышащих существ.</p><p>Она встретилась со мной глазами всего лишь на секунду, и меня обожгло холодом, которому позавидовала бы королева Мэб. Я почувствовал себя маленьким и никчёмным, всеми забытым и никому не нужным. У меня не было никаких амбиций и желаний, кроме одного: чтобы меня не бросали. Не оставляли в одиночестве. Чтобы меня любили и не давали никому мне навредить. Чтобы…</p><p>— <i>Defendarius</i>, — коротко рявкнул я, пытаясь выгнать из головы чужое воздействие и выбрасывая вперёд руку с охранным браслетом.</p><p>Нельзя сказать, чтобы заклинание <i>совсем</i> не сработало. Мириам моргнула, и мою руку выкрутило мне за спину, сковывая каким-то безумно холодным заклинанием, не давая мне даже пошевелить пальцами. Я ощерился на неё, уже понимая, с кем имею дело.</p><p>Демон желания. Слишком слабый, чтобы быть по-настоящему осуществлённым в этой реальности. Слишком нестабильный, чтобы присутствовать здесь без тела. Эта тварь искала себе оболочку, используя вампиров, которые в буквальном смысле сходили с ума в её присутствии. В конце концов, они же сами питались желанием; их влекло к демону, как людей может влечь к божеству. Я не знал, почему демон выбирал именно подростков — может быть, просто чуял в них всю ту слабость, злость, противоречие и переменчивость, на которые можно было повлиять… Но я видел трубку капельницы на руке Мириам и тот всплеск силы, заставивший меня на мгновение забыть обо всём, кроме собственного желания. Эта дрянь могла быть не самой могущественной в Никогде, но она со временем убивала собственного носителя.</p><p>И вполне могла убить меня, как тех вампиров. Просто высосать из меня все мои желания, оставив захлёбываться собственной кровью и досматривать внушаемые ей иллюзии до самого конца.</p><p>Сидевшее в девочке существо в птичьем жесте склонило голову к одному плечу.</p><p>— Подойди, — сказало оно. Её бескровные губы едва шевельнулись, а звук был таким, будто говорило сразу несколько голосов — мужских и женских, кричащих и шепчущих.</p><p>Она говорила не со мной.</p><p>Как-то раз на моей памяти Джона Марконе похитила шайка проклятых всеми высшими силами падших ангелов. Он нужен был им живым и подчиняющимся приказам, так что они подошли к делу творчески. Когда я его нашёл, на Марконе не было живого места; часть уха, например, ему просто-напросто оторвали. Про остальные, менее заметные травмы я тогда не задумывался, но сомнений в том, что они были ничем не лучше, у меня не возникало. Но даже неделя пыток у ангелов не заставила его поступать так, как они хотели.</p><p>Демону с лицом шестнадцатилетней девочки хватило одного слова.</p><p>Мне на ум снова пришла Аманда Беккит — хрупкая и бледная девочка, которой вряд ли уже будет суждено повзрослеть. Я никак не мог вспомнить, сколько ей сейчас лет. Чуть больше, чем Мириам, наверное — совсем ненамного. Наверняка, они были в чём-то похожи, тонкие, болезненные и уже не вполне принадлежащие к миру живых. Марконе беспрекословно подчинился её зову, подойдя ближе и опустившись на колени рядом с креслом, в котором она сидела.</p><p>— Расскажи мне, чего ты хочешь, — тем же жутким, стонущим сплетением голосов проговорил демон, проводя тонкими девичьими пальцами по волосам замершего рядом мужчины. — Я могу тебе помочь, mi tigrotto. Что тебе желанно больше всего?</p><p>Покорность в исполнении Марконе выглядела гораздо кошмарнее, чем мне хотелось бы признать. Он опустил голову под прикосновением демона, закрывая глаза, и вздохнул так спокойно, как это мог сделать только человек, наконец испытавший облегчение от долгой выматывающей боли.</p><p>— Джон, — зашипел я, всё ещё безуспешно пытаясь освободиться. — Это не ребёнок. Не давай ей лезть тебе в голову!</p><p>Марконе устало уткнулся лбом в подлокотник кресла демона и глухо пробормотал:</p><p>— Дрезден.</p><p>Я уже начал возмущаться. Я очень хотел сказать, что я уже много лет, как Дрезден, считай, с самого рождения. Я собирался окрыситься на этот его тон, словно он каждый раз не зовёт меня по фамилии, а произносит какой-то приговор. Как показала практика, ни одна из этих затей не имела шанса осуществиться.</p><p>— Услышано, — пророкотал голос демона, и я похолодел.</p><p>Марконе говорил не со мной, когда называл моё имя.<br/>
Не то, чтобы мне это как-то помогло.</p><p>
  <i>«Ненавижу» — это очень слабое и слишком однозначное слово…</i>
</p><p>Демон перевёл взгляд на меня, и вместе с этим движением в мою голову хлынули чужие мысли и эмоции. Стыд. Чувство вины. Отрицание. Совсем как в воспоминании о выстреле в Аманду. Там же — действительно ненависть, только какая-то бессильная и не вполне понятная. И страх. Столько страха, что хватило бы на несколько осязаемых воплощений.</p><p>Я отшатнулся, забыв, что рука всё ещё скована заклятием, и взвыл от боли. Пришедшие следом вспышки чувств и ощущений были ещё хуже. Где-то глубоко, под клубком разнородного страха, оказалась болезненная в своей бессмысленности нежность. Невысказанная. Даже толком не сформулированная. Так, безотчётное желание защитить. А уже дальше, в самой глубине было то, чего искал демон и чем питались вампиры.</p><p>Желание.</p><p>Где-то на периферии сознания я продолжал ощущать боль в начавшей неметь руке, но она была чем-то настолько незначительным, что я не мог сфокусировать на ней внимание. Говорят, желание ослепляет; в случае Марконе оно ещё и оглушало, и частично обезболивало. Так можно было желать никогда не умирать: отчаянно, до крика и слёз, но с неумолимым осознанием несбыточности. Если то, что выплеснул на меня взгляд демона, по-настоящему было тем, что чувствовал Марконе, я не представлял, как он вообще мог находиться со мной в одном помещении и оставаться в здравом уме. Я бы не выдержал. Я бы…</p><p>…попытался подкупить, удержать, уговорить хотя бы на сотрудничество, если не было возможным что-то большее? Звёзды и камни, да он же так и делал. Он открытым текстом несколько раз предлагал мне на него работать. Он всегда приходил лично, если я просил о помощи, и сам лез в привычное для меня пекло, хотя мог бы ограничиться дистанционным наблюдением за ситуацией. Просто я никогда не придавал этому такого уж значения…</p><p>Я всё ещё пытался осознать, где заканчивались чужие чувства и начинались мои, когда внезапно в руку вернулась боль. Это было самым отрезвляющим ощущением, которое только можно было представить. В моей голове всё ещё звенели не мои мысли, почему-то формируясь в непонятные, но смутно знакомые слова, но я уже не был полностью слеп, глух и беспомощен, как это было в первые мгновения. Я стиснул зубы, фокусируя направление своей магии, и придушенно шепнул:</p><p>— <i>Fuego</i>.</p><p>Вспышка огня, злая, как я сам, сверкнула на моей руке и развеяла удерживавшие меня оковы. Чужие эмоции больше не застилали разум, и я активировал свой щит, разворачиваясь к демону и готовясь к новой атаке…</p><p>Которой не последовало.</p><p>— …et ne nos inducas in tentationem, — осипшим голосом говорил всё ещё стоявший на коленях Марконе, вцепившись в руку одержимой девочки так, будто она была его единственной надеждой на спасение, — sed libera nos a malo. Amen. Pater noster, qui es in caelis…</p><p>Девочка сидела, оцепенев и болезненно широко раскрыв рот, из которого клочьями падала пена слюны. Она не издавала ни звука; только бессильная ярость в глазах выдавала то, что она всё ещё не была человеком. А Марконе упрямо повторял текст молитвы дальше, про хлеб насущный и прощение должников. Наверное, та приличная католическая итальянская семья, в которой ему выпало вырасти, рыдала бы сейчас от гордости и умиления. Я же мог только оторопело наблюдать, понимая, что влияние демона ослабло вовсе не из-за моей боли, а из-за его слов.</p><p>Подумать только, теперь я мог представить себе обстоятельства, в которых мафиозный дон Чикаго начинал читать «Отче наш». На вполне приличной латыни, кстати. Видит Бог, я не просил этого знания…</p><p>Марконе остервенело проговорил: «Amen» и пошёл читать молитву по третьему кругу. В горле девочки что-то булькнуло и захрипело, её глаза закатились; демон пытался вернуть себе контроль. У меня вырвался мрачный смешок. Конечно, Марконе — это вам не рыцарь Креста, но на месте вселившейся в девочку сущности я бы не дёргался. Поди попробуй манипулировать человеческими желаниями, когда тебя за руку держит долдонящий про избавление от искушения католик!..</p><p>— Джон, — осторожно позвал я, дождавшись очередного: «Amen!»</p><p>Марконе поднял голову и посмотрел в мою сторону. С тем же успехом он мог бы, например, выстрелить мне в ногу. Или пырнуть ножом. Такие мёртвые глаза, как у него, я в последний раз видел только у серьёзно проклятых людей.</p><p>— Мне нужно, чтобы ты продолжал читать молитву, — как можно быстрее выпалил я. — Что бы ни случилось, не прекращай, пока я не скажу.</p><p>Марконе отрывисто кивнул и снова завёл своё: «Pater noster…» Я отлично понимал, что изгнать духа из девочки просто так не получится — в конце концов, я тоже не был ни экзорцистом, ни крестоносцем, ни даже хоть немного религиозным человеком. Из всего, что было в моей жизни хоть сколько-нибудь свято, я верил только в магию; этого было достаточно, чтобы отпугивать вампиров висящей на моей шее пентаграммой, как распятием. Но, по крайней мере, я мог попытаться запереть демона, привязав его к одной точке пространства. Я мог очертить круг, который удержал бы только бестелесную сущность — вероятность того, что девочка смогла бы выйти из него без вреда для себя самой, была достаточно велика…</p><p>— Изобретательно, — желчным тоном оценил ситуацию кто-то за моей спиной, когда я уже занёс руку, чтобы начать построение круга.</p><p>Марконе на мгновение запнулся, но не сбился, продолжив читать молитву с несколько вопросительной интонацией. Ему, в отличие от меня, было видно говорившего. Я обернулся и уставился на ничуть не потерявшего сходство с растрёпанной шваброй опекуна девочки.</p><p>— Изобретательно, — повторил он, переводя взгляд с меня на Мириам, а потом на всё ещё бубнившего на латыни Марконе. — Дочитывайте до конца, дальше я сам, а то мы рискуем её психикой. Кстати, ваша помощь, мистер Дрезден, будет учтена при нашем следующем контакте с Белым советом.</p><p>Последнее: «Amen» у Марконе после этой реплики вышло куда более насмешливым, чем это приличествовало молитве.</p><p>— Из Мириам выйдет изумительный медиум, — проговорил мой заказчик, порывистыми шагами приблизившись к закатившей глаза девочке и ненавязчиво отодвинув меня, чтобы положить ладонь ей на лоб. Он разговаривал таким тоном, будто собирался поставить всех присутствующих в угол коленями на горох, что несколько сбивало с толку. — Или демонолог, с Божьей помощью. Пришлите потом счёт за ваши услуги на имя Ангуса Уильямсона, реквизиты я оставил вашему помощнику. Гильдия экзорцистов в моём лице будет рада дальнейшему сотрудничеству. Kyrie, eleison. Christe, eleison. Kyrie, eleison…</p><p>— «Помощнику»?! — оторопел я.</p><p>— Вызывающе симпатичный вампир, представившийся Томасом, — не меняя строгого тона, пояснил экзорцист. — Он дал мне адрес, по которому вы ушли. Christe, audi nos. Christe, exaudi nos…</p><p>Я закашлялся, представив, как сердитый мистер Уильямсон общался с вышибалой на входе. Вышибалу было жаль.</p><p>— Знаете, чем тут просто так стоять, молодые люди, — Ангус ткнул свободной рукой в нашу с Марконе сторону, — если хотите помочь, повторяйте «miserere» после каждой следующей строчки, быстрее управимся. Ну, поехали. Pater de caelis, Deus, miserere nobis…</p><p>— Miserere, — вялым, но послушным хором выдали, смешно сказать, мафиози и волшебник.</p><p>— Fili Dei, Redemptor mundi, Deus, miserere.</p><p>— Miserere…</p><p>Я покосился на явно слишком уставшего и изумлённого, чтобы анализировать происходящее, Марконе, и невольно усмехнулся. Странно, но у меня совершенно не было к нему ни вопросов, ни желания обсудить те его эмоции и мысли, которые успел мне показать демон. Возможно, меня просто слишком сильно вымотал сегодняшний вечер, но я не видел ничего неправильного в том, что этот жутко противоречивый тип стоял рядом и тупо повторял: «Miserere» вслед за взъерошенным экзорцистом.</p><p>Возможно, это и было правильно.</p><p> </p><p>— Заходят в бар мафиози, волшебник и экзорцист…</p><p>— <i>Дрезден</i>.</p><p>— …а за ними — вампир, демон желания, три слепых мышонка, японская школьница и банан.</p><p>— Дрезден, ты пьян, — сочувственно заключил Марконе, глядя на меня через стол.</p><p>На часах было полтретьего ночи. Мы были единственными посетителями в пабе МакАнэлли. Чисто технически, заведение должно было быть закрыто в этот нехристианский час, но Мак в данный момент как раз звучно гремел чем-то на кухне, предоставив пустовавший зал паба в наше полное распоряжение. Паб Мака был нейтральной территорией, находившейся под защитой Белого совета — в том числе, в моём лице, — так что я чувствовал себя, как дома.</p><p>— Я не пьян, — возразил я, обвиняюще тыкая в сторону Марконе бутылкой фирменного домашнего эля МакАнэлли. — Я просто доволен жизнью.</p><p>— Это редко случалось в моём присутствии, — философски заключил Марконе.</p><p>После инцидента в «Монохроме» он так и не удосужился смыть краску с глаз, так что вид у него был ещё тот. Белый пиджак, слегка помятый и запылённый после наших вояжей по закрытым коридорам клуба одержимых, тряпкой висел на спинке стула, вместе с уныло торчавшим из кармана белым галстуком. Рукава рубашки Марконе снова закатал — причём чуть выше, чем сделал это в клубе, демонстративно отстегнув от предплечья футляр с метательными ножами. Не то, чтобы я и без наглядной демонстрации не подозревал, что они там действительно были, но я всё равно был… впечатлён оказанным мне доверием, что ли. Когда я озвучил эту мысль, Марконе произнёс очень простую фразу, которую я уже третью бутылку подряд пытался осознать и понять правильно.</p><p>«Мне больше нечего от вас скрывать, мистер Дрезден».</p><p>Странное дело, но он больше не казался мне опасным, этот седеющий тип с порванным ухом и глазами цвета долларовых купюр. Лет пять назад я был уверен в том, что Марконе убьёт меня при первой же возможности, как только я перестану быть полезным, или начну представлять угрозу его бизнесу или порядкам в городе. Теперь же…</p><p>«Мне больше нечего от вас скрывать, мистер Дрезден». Да уж.</p><p>Марконе внимательно наблюдал за моим выражением лица, пока я так и эдак перебирал в голове всю полученную за сегодня информацию. Может быть, пытался вычислить мои реакции, может, просто привыкал к тому, что бесноватый волшебник не всегда пытается что-нибудь поджечь и сбежать за горизонт. Кто ж его поймёт.</p><p>Я, как выяснилось, умудрялся его не понимать почти пятнадцать лет подряд.</p><p>— Дрезден, — негромко позвал он, отставляя бутылку. — Если хочешь мне что-то сказать, лучше скажи сейчас.</p><p>Я шумно вздохнул, сдвигая свою бутылку на край стола. И, помолчав, осторожно спросил:</p><p>— Всё правда настолько плохо?</p><p>— Терпимо, — ровным голосом ответил Марконе.</p><p>«Мне больше нечего от вас скрывать, мистер Дрезден». Ну-ну.</p><p>— Как ты вообще такой живёшь? — искренне полюбопытствовал я. </p><p>— Уточнения к слову «такой», я, видимо, не дождусь, — слабо улыбнулся Марконе.</p><p>— Противоречивый, — подумав, выбрал определение я.</p><p>— А, — протянул он. — То есть вы, мистер Дрезден — совершенно обычный, нормальный человек, без всяких несоответствий в характере и поведении. Я учту.</p><p>— Ты лучше на вопрос ответь.</p><p>— На какой? — пугающе трезво и серьёзно спросил Марконе. — Как я такой вообще живу — на этот? Я живу эффективно, мистер Дрезден. Я использую все возможности для того, чтобы процветание моего… бизнеса проходило с минимумом расходов и жертв. Я не иду на поводу у эмоций и стараюсь быть готовым к чрезвычайным ситуациям. Я стараюсь быть меньшим злом и не допускать ошибок. Я минимизирую ущерб. Даже если для этого самому приходится нести потери. Вы это хотели услышать?</p><p>Я попытался вставить слово, но он ещё не закончил.</p><p>— Или мне следовало ответить на вопрос: «Всё правда настолько плохо?» — тихо говорил он, в упор глядя на меня, как может смотреть на волшебника только человек, которому уже заглядывали в душу. — Да, Дрезден. Всё гораздо хуже, чем ты можешь подумать. Большая часть моих офисов и принадлежащих мне домов оборудована так, чтобы можно было тебя уничтожить на подходе. Текущая вода, охранные руны — всё, что может замедлить и обезвредить волшебника. Потому что я видел, на что ты способен, и я достаточно разумен, чтобы тебя бояться… Только вот проблема в том, что я точно знаю, что не смогу тебя убить. Даже ради общего блага. Даже если ты вдруг станешь большим злом, чем я сейчас, и будешь представлять угрозу. </p><p>Я молча смотрел на него, даже не пытаясь подобрать ответ. Марконе устало вздохнул и залпом допил остаток эля в своей бутылке.</p><p>— Думаю, мне пора, — сказал он, выпрямляясь на стуле.</p><p>— Джон… — начал было я.</p><p>— Относись ко мне, как к временному неудобству, — мягко сказал Марконе, вставая и забирая пиджак со спинки стула. — Волшебники живут дольше, чем обычные люди, я наводил справки. Ты меня переживёшь, так что… просто не обращай внимания.</p><p>Это был запрещённый удар.<br/>
И это оказалось действительно… больно, чёрт возьми.</p><p>— <i>Vento servitas</i>, — отрывисто сказал я, когда Марконе попытался открыть дверь.</p><p>Порыв ветра захлопнул её с такой силой, что с кухни с укоризненным выражением на лице выглянул Мак. Осмотрев зал и обнаружив отсутствие каких бы то ни было военных действий, Мак неразборчиво хмыкнул и снова исчез где-то во внутренних помещениях паба. Я встал из-за стола и, сделав шаг к обернувшемуся ко мне Марконе, тихо произнёс:</p><p>— <i>Forzare</i>.</p><p>Я не рассчитывал причинить ему вред, но эмоции добавили заклинанию сил, не просто оттолкнув Марконе от двери на лестницу, а полноценно впечатав его в стену спиной. Я бы, наверное, даже извинился, если бы не всё, что он до этого наговорил.</p><p>— Складно формулируешь, — мрачно сказал я. — Только, Джон… ты никогда не пробовал давать собеседнику высказаться, нет?</p><p>Он явно хотел что-то ответить, но передумал. Видимо, понимал, что, скажи он сейчас что-нибудь ещё, моё следующее <i>Forzare</i> имело все шансы проделать неким Джоном «Мне Больше Нечего От Вас Скрывать» Марконе лишнее фигурное окно в стене. Он ждал, настороженно глядя на меня, а я…</p><p>А я не знал, что ему сказать.</p><p>Что я тоже жить без него не смогу? Да смогу конечно, что за ерунда. Что меня безумно злит и пугает эта перспектива? Ну, может быть. Что меня до сих пор глушит отзвуком его эмоций? Что он, пожалуй, единственный человек, которого я никогда не смог бы отпугнуть, просто потому, что он может понять даже самые страшные из тех решений, которые я принимал в жизни? Что, кажется, Александр Рэйф имел шансы обжечься и от моего прикосновения?..</p><p>— Ты не представляешь, какой ты всё-таки странный, — беспомощно глядя на него, сказал я.</p><p>— Стараюсь соответствовать, — хрипло отозвался Марконе.</p><p>— Я не знаю, что с тобой таким делать, — признался я.</p><p>Что-то в его глазах блеснуло, хотя его лицо оставалось непроницаемым.</p><p>— Со мной не надо ничего делать, — ровным тихим голосом сказал он. — Я уже не поменяюсь.</p><p>— Менять тебя я уж точно не собирался.</p><p>Марконе осторожно протянул руку вперёд и едва слышно спросил:</p><p>— Можно?..</p><p>Я понятия не имел, о чём он просит. Но кивнуть в данном случае было меньшим из зол.</p><p>Никогда бы не подумал, что он мог двигаться… так. Медленно и осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть или сломать. Это меня-то. Он сделал шаг вперёд, так, что его ладонь легла чётко над моим сердцем. Второй шаг окончательно уничтожил расстояние между нами. Он был ощутимо ниже меня, так что его лицо приходилось где-то на уровень моего плеча. Я почувствовал на шее движение его ресниц, когда он закрыл глаза. Я всем телом ощутил его глубокий вздох — почти как тот, что вырвался у него в момент, когда его касался демон желания.</p><p>Я раньше не мог представить, что кому-то может приносить облегчение просто моё присутствие, но Джон Марконе, кажется, задался идеей сломать все мои представления о мире. По сути, он же меня даже не обнял. Просто… прислонился, что ли, как к каким-нибудь святым мощам. И теперь стоял рядом, слушал ладонью моё сердце и размеренно дышал мне в плечо, а я мог только смотреть, как смягчается линия его плеч с каждым новым выдохом.</p><p>До меня только тогда по-настоящему дошло: он ничего у меня не просил.<br/>
Только разрешения быть рядом.</p><p>— Ты очень странный, — беззлобно заключил я, пытаясь решить, куда девать руки.</p><p>Судя по тому, как изменилось его дыхание, он усмехнулся.</p><p>— Я тоже заметил, — едва слышно сказал он куда-то мне в плечо, так тихо и мягко, что у меня по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь. Он снова глубоко вздохнул и отстранился, так же осторожно, как приближался ко мне. — Думаю, мне правда пора идти, мистер Дрезден.</p><p>Странно, но в этот раз это не прозвучало с той горечью и враждебностью, как до этого. Ему действительно было пора: время шло к трём часам ночи, а после беготни с вампирами, демоном и экзорцизмами даже мой подготовленный к потусторонним мерзостям организм просился отдохнуть…</p><p>— Звони, как выспишься, — попросил я.</p><p>Марконе так на меня посмотрел… Нет. Мне не с чем было сравнить. Как будто на меня снова выплеснул чужие страхи и желания демон, только… мягче и с едва уловимой недоверчивой насмешкой. То, что я наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, было одной из самых естественных вещей, которые я когда-либо делал.</p><p>Мне было слышно, как меняется его дыхание, я чувствовал движение его губ под своими и прикосновение его ладони к своему затылку. Странно и в то же время очень правильно было понимать, что один из самых опасных людей Чикаго в ту секунду не терял равновесия только потому, что держался за меня — и наверняка знать, что именно я был тому причиной, и вряд ли кто-то ещё имел над ним подобную власть…</p><p>Сложно было остановиться.</p><p>— Я так никогда не уйду, — на выдохе прошептал Марконе.</p><p>Мне было достаточно велеть ему не уходить, и он бы остался. Мы оба это знали.</p><p>— Иди, —  слабо усмехнулся я. — Учи экзорцизмы, выковыривай из стен защитные руны, своди бухгалтерскую отчётность, мне всё равно. Просто… звони, как выспишься.</p><p>Я не стал выходить из бара вслед за ним. Мы с Маком убрали бутылки, я помог ему протереть стойку и столики, он наконец заставил меня смыть подводку с глаз. А потом, пока я шёл домой, я всё никак не мог перестать думать о том, что для одного отдельно взятого мафиозного дона я, оказывается, всё это время был не самым опасным противником, а самой большой слабостью в обороне. Мне, пожалуй, было интересно, что будет дальше. И меня упорно не покидало ощущение того, что сегодняшний вечер начинал какую-то новую, по-своему жуткую и в чём-то очень увлекательную историю.</p><p>Я сразу знал, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.<br/>
Хорошо бы, чтобы вообще не заканчивалось.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...если вдруг кто считал в экзорцисте Капальди, кроме друга моего Табуретки, - вы правильно считали))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>